vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Downward Spiral
is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary IAN SOMERHALDER MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — After shutting off her humanity following the death of her mother, Caroline gives her friends an unexpected ultimatum. Not knowing how to handle the new Caroline, Stefan's attempt to intervene sets off a dangerous chain of events, leaving him and Elena in a race against the clock. Meanwhile, after seeking answers from Kai about the prison world, Damon's world is turned upside when he learns some devastating news about his mother Lily. Elsewhere, Enzo finds himself becoming increasingly intrigued by Sarah, and Bonnie begins to struggle with the effects of being back in the real world. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Caroline Forbes. * The title refers to Caroline dealing with her mother's death with her humanity switch'' off''. *This is the first episode since'' Home'' that Bonnie has interacted with her friends. * She will most likely learn the following things: **That Elena compelled away her memories and love for Damon. **That Jeremy has moved away to Santa Fe for art school. **That Liz has died and that Caroline has turned off her humanity as well as her possible relationship with Stefan. *DEreal Feb 2 I'll take any scoop on Delena and Steroline #SpoilerChat #TVDGet ready to have your minds BLOWN, thanks to Ian Somerhalder's directing debut! "Ian directed some really cool stuff," Kat Graham says. "We're doing some stuff that, honestly, in the last six years we've never done on this show—at least I've never been a part of it. So, I'm super excited to show some for the really cool visuals to happen during the show." * Caroline is spotted, getting a little crazy as she reveals that she's switched off her humanity switch to Elena and Bonnie. Caroline is seen, taking a huge bite out of some guy's neck. Damon jokes about Caroline's new crazy condition claiming he knew it would happen. *In the promo Bonnie says to Elena about Caroline, "It's Caroline and yet it's not". She also feeds on Liam when Elena asks concerned what she did to him. *Now that we've met Damon and Stefan's mother, what can you tease about the insanity she's going to bring? I think the key word you just used was insanity. Here's a woman they thought was long dead, having died a totally natural, human death. And there she is, what, 65 years later than they thought she died in prison world. Which means she's either wrongly victimized, or entirely deserving of her incarceration. So those are questions that are going to be asked and will start to be delivered next episode when we get to know more about her. *How quickly will Damon loop in Stefan about their mother being in the prison world, and how is Stefan going to react to that? Damon has to ask himself, what do I need to learn about this person before I tell my poor little brother that has mourned her since he was 10 that she might be an evil, evil person trapped in bad places. He's got a bit of a struggle at the top of the next episode trying to figure that out. Continuity * Continues the trend of not featuring Tyler in the 16th episode of each season so far. ** However, in Bring It On, Tyler did not appear but his voice was heard by a voice mail. * Enzo & Sarah were last seen in ''Stay''. * Liam was last seen in ''Fade Into You''. Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Ian Somerhalder's directorial debut in The Vampire Diaries. **He is the second cast member to direct an episode of TVD, the first being Paul Wesley in Season Five's Resident Evil ''and Season Six's ''Woke Up With a Monster. **According to Ericka Winchester a PA on the series this episode with Ian directing started filming January 22, 2015. * There is a 3 weeks hiatus between this episode and the previous episode, ''Let Her Go''. Cultural References * "The Downward Spiral" is a song by released March 8, 1994, on their album of the . * This term describes a depressive state where the person experiencing the downward spiral is getting more and more depressed, perhaps due to causes unknown. It is called a downward spiral because there is no way to stop it, it's just going to get worse and worse... until the person crashes. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Dairies - The Downward Spiral Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x16 Extended Promo - The Downward Spiral HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x161.jpg 6x162.jpg 6x163.jpg 6x164.jpg |-|Screencaps= H047A-312-VAM-110-01.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-02.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-03.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-04.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-05.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-06.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-07.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-08.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-09.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-10.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-11.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-12.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-13.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-14.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-15.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-16.jpg H047A-312-VAM-110-17.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Ian somerhalder 616.jpg 10727440 1529009877387134 513107867 n.jpg 1480582 715485241897772 532861450415674787 n.jpg 10946699 413503442144183 2090272580 n.jpg Tumblr nj0oohAIX91ts80dpo1 1280.jpg B8SoeBAIUAARcE .jpg large.jpg 6x16_bts.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes